


The Lab Assistant: Who is Marcus?

by Kihonne



Series: Heroes in the Making: An Elite Force [2]
Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Friendship, Humor, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihonne/pseuds/Kihonne
Summary: Calla Parker and Leo Dooley continue to investigate Marcus, despite Adam, Bree, and Chase's belief that he is a good guy.





	The Lab Assistant: Who is Marcus?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own lab rats, or anything from the original TV show. I only own this story, Calla, Jaden, any other OCs present, and anything else you don't recognize.

**_ Video recording 1. Date: December 9th, 11:38 PM _ **

The screen filled with static for a moment, the revealed two people in a small lab. The first was a short boy. The second was a girl with brown hair. The boy was looking strait into the camera, while the girl was sitting on the counter behind him.

"This is Leo Dooley and Calla Parker and if you're watching this video, something terrible has happened." Leo said.

"We've been tracking the new kid, AKA Marcus." Calla explained.

"AKA Suspect number 1." Leo added. Calla looked at him.

"Did you really have to add that?" she asked. Leo nodded.

"Yeah." He said it as if it was obvious. "Anyway, Marcus isn't who he claims to be."

"But we're determined to answer the question; who is Marcus?" Calla finished, a fierce expression on her face. Suddenly, the lights started to flicker and all the gadgets and gizmos around the two went haywire.

"What was that?" Leo demanded as a weird electrical sound hissed in their ears. The lights died completely. The camera changed modes so the two teenagers were still visible, bathed n a green light.

"Someone probably just blew a fuse." Calla said as calmly as she could. "Maybe Adam blew up Chase's laptop again."

"Yeah, probably." Leo agreed nervously. There was a loud chainsaw sound from behind them. They both screamed and one of them accidently hit the tripod holding the camera, dropped it. It spun as it hit the ground, showing a few images. Adam. Calla. Marcus. Leo. Bree. Marcus. Chase.

Suddenly, the lights turned back on. Calla and Leo turned and saw Adam, Bree, and Chase laughing at them, the oldest holding a hairdryer and wearing a rain jacket.

"What are you doing?" Calla demanded, crossing her arms.

"Scaring the heck out of you with a hairdryer." Adam replied. He stuck it back up his jacket, turned it on, and the chainsaw sound started again. "Ah, look at me. I'm Marcus and I'm scary." He mocked. Neither Calla nor Leo was very pleased as their friends laughed.

"Leo, Calla, you two are being ridiculous with this whole Marcus thing." Chase told them. Bree nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you're both being totally paranoid." She agreed. They started to walk away. Calla picked up the camera and pointed it at Leo.

"You want to cover this?" she asked.

"We are not paranoid!" he told his siblings and the camera. "Marcus is up to no good."

"Leo, calm down." Chase said calmly, then he smirked. "Don't get your nightgown in a wad." They all laughed as Calla backed up, getting the full view of Leo's nightgown on the camera. Leo crossed his arms.

"It's not a nightgown. It's a night shirt." He corrected. "I'm trying something new. Letting things breathe."

"Oh, like a nightgown?" Bree questioned. They all laughed except for Leo.

"I am SO showing the girls at school this." Calla said between giggles. Leo snatched the camera away from her and turned it on his siblings.

"You guys won't be laughing for long. Marcus is planning something. He will not stop until he gets what he wants. We have to stop this guy. Are you with me?" he asked, hopeful.

"Nah." "Not really." "Get a hobby dude." They replied before walking off. Leo turned to Calla, who was frowning on her phone.

"Don't tell me you're playing Angry Birds at a time like this!" he complained. She shook her head.

"No, I just got a text from Rebeccka." She replied slowly. "I asked her to keep an eye on Marcus, to find out some things."

Leo perked up. "What did she find?" he questioned. Calla looked at him, confusion evident in her eyes.

"It's what she didn't find." Calla replied. "No birth certificate. No school records. No medical records. Nothing. Nada. Zilch."

"What? He's got to have something." Leo frowned, also confused.

"Nothing." Calla repeated. "Nothing on his parents either. That's weird."

"Yeah, it is." Leo agreed. The camera went dead.

* * *

 

**_ Video recording 2. Date: December 19th, 5:27 PM _ **

Chase's panicky face was the first image to appear on the camera. "This is Chase Davenport and things are bad. Really bad. Marcus has captured Leo and Calla and turned them into these!"

He held up two rubber chickens, one with a pink bow tied around its head. Adam grabbed the chickens out of Chase's hands.

"Let me see that." He said. "Hm…Leo's tiny head and bony chest and Calla's skinny legs. Looks like Calla and Leo to me."

They smirked as Bree came on camera. "Oh no, without Calla and Leo, who will save us from Marcus?" she asked mockingly. Calla stole the camera out of their hands and pointed it on Leo.

"These guys obviously don't believe us when we tell them something is going on with Marcus." He said. Adam held the chickens near Leo's ear.

"Don't worry guys! We believe you!" he said in a tiny voice. Leo smacked the chickens away.

"Okay, wait a minute. Why does my chicken have a pink bow on its head?" Calla demanded. Adam shrugged.

"Because you're a girl." He replied. Calla raised an eyebrow.

"And that means I like pink?" she demanded. Calla really hated pink. Chase shook his head.

"No, but it was the only ribbon we could find." He told her. She frowned and turned the camera back on herself.

"Anyway, strange things have been happening. Things we can't explain." She said. Bree gasped.

"She's right! Just this morning, I saw something very unusual." Adam and Chase looked at their sister. "Chase was talking to a real live girl, and she didn't run away!"

"What? Hey!" Chase objected. Then he smiled. "Actually, that was pretty cool, wasn't it?"

"She was looking for sponsors for the girl's volleyball team and your dad is rich! That's the only reason she started talking to you!" Calla snapped irritably. Leo took the camera and pointed it back to himself.

"Quit messing around. This is serious." He said. "I've been sensing an eerie presence. I don't have any proof, but I think Marcus is watching us."

"Leo, there's no way Marcus can see what we're doing in the lab." Adam reminded him. "But if he could, boy would he have gotten a show yesterday."

"What did you do?" Leo questioned. Adam smirked.

"Danced along to wicked retro music while you were all gone." He replied innocently. They all exchanged looks.

"That's what you do when we leave the house?" Chase laughed.

"Yeah." Adam nodded. "But usually without pants."

They all stopped and stared at him before Calla took the camera and pointed it towards her.

"Guys, we're serious. Marcus is not who you think he is." She snapped. Just then, there was an echo like whisper in the air.

"Leo…Calla…" They spun around, trying to find the source.

"Did you guys…where'd they go?" Leo demanded when he realized his siblings were missing.

"Why does no one believe us?" Calla demanded, laying the camera down. Calla and Leo headed upstairs, debating how they could convince the others of the truth. Seconds after they left, Marcus stepped out from the shadows.

"Oh, I believe you two." He said "Because I'm watching you. I'm watching all of you."

The camera shut down after that.

* * *

 

**_ Video recording 3. Date: December 27th, 6:39 PM _ **

When the camera came on this time, Calla and Leo were hiding beneath the lab's counter.

"None of us will be safe until we answer the question: Who is Marcus?" Calla stressed. Leo nodded.

"This guy is unpredictable. You never know when he's going to strike." He agreed. Suddenly, there was a large bang from behind the counter. Leo looked fearfully at the camera as Calla went to see what it was. "Save yourself!" Leo cried.

"Adam, are you alright?" Calla sighed. Leo looked at her, then got up with the camera. It showed Adam getting off the floor, covered in gum.

"Hey guys." He groaned.

"Adam?" Leo questioned. "What are you doing?"

"And what are you covered in?" Calla questioned, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Oh, gum." Adam replied. "And I was trying to see how many pieces it would take to stick me to the ceiling."

Calla and Leo both face palmed, though the latter did it mentally. "Two hundred and sixty two is not the answer." Adam finished before sticking a piece of gum in his mouth. The camera changed locations and showed Calla and Leo in the back of Davenport's lab.

"We've tried to warn you, we've tried to warn everyone! But no one seems to take us seriously!" Leo exclaimed. Calla nodded.

"We've tried using posters, spelled it out on cakes, even had a cardboard cut out of Marcus say 'I'm Marcus and I'm evil. Calla and Leo were right about me.'!" Leo looked at her.

"Where did you get that anyway?" She shrugged.

"Jaden knows a guy." She replied. "Anyway, no matter what we do, they think we're lying!"

"And while Marcus may look normal, he's not like the rest of us. I repeat, not like the rest of us."

"Yeah, first he tried to drown us in the ocean, but then…" Calla seemed at a loss for words.

"He shot green lasers out of his eyes over my shoulder and destroyed my toaster." Leo finished, only freaking out slightly.

"He also revealed that not only is he bionic, he knows about Adam, Bree, and Chase." Calla said. "How the hell does he know that?"

"I told you." Leo glanced around, looking really paranoid. "He's watching us."

"Then of course, he threatened us, so we kind of have to keep quiet about that. And if you're right Leo, then if we do tell them, he'll know." Calla started looking around the lab for hidden cameras. She found none.

"It won't be easy, but we will defeat him." Leo continued, looking at the camera with a determined glint in his eyes. "In the end, everyone will know that Marcus is bad news."

* * *

 

**_ Video recording 4. Date: January 4th, 2:31 PM _ **

The camera turned on to see Leo and Calla stumbling through a small, filthy hallway in the dark. Leo held a flashlight.

"This is Leo Dooley and Calla Parker hot on the trail of suspect Marcus." Leo said into the camera in an urgent tone.

"Since no one believes us, we have to take matters into our own hands and now we're closer than ever to discovering his secret." Calla announced as she ducked under a metal beam. Leo however did not see the beam and walked into it. Calla smirked and turned back to the camera.

"For the record, that was not the secret." She joked. "That was just a really low beam."

"Give me that." Leo took the camera from her as they continued to walk through the hall. "Marcus threatened us again today. Using telekinesis."

"Yeah, he threw a trash can at our heads after the others left…hmm." Calla frowned. "You know, he can't really kill us. It would be impossible for him to do that and get away with it. His cover would be blown."

"Yeah, that's a real relief." Sarcasm was dripping from Leo's voice. Calla rolled her eyes as continued walking. She wasn't paying attention and walked into a cobweb.

"Eek!" she shrieked, jumping back in terror. Leo watched it all with amused eyes.

"You're afraid of spiders?" he laughed. Calla shook her head stubbornly.

"No!" she snapped. "I just don't like them."

"Right." Leo pretended to agree with her. "Remind me to get you a tarantula for your birthday."

"If you do that, I'll have Chase kill you with his plasma balls." She warned. "And back to Marcus!" she turned to the camera while subconsciously checking her hair for spiders. "We don't know what this place is, or why Marcus came here, but it's really dark and we can barely see anything."

Leo pushed some cobwebs out of the way as Calla ducked under them. "I'm really not digging the whole haunted house vibe. What about you?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm more of a Christmas girl myself." She replied, tripping over some really low beams. "Would it kill someone to light a candle in here?"

Leo slapped a hand over her mouth to silence her and they waited, scared that she had given themselves up. No one came, and they decided that they were safe.

"Marcus doesn't know we're in here." Calla whispered to the camera. Leo nodded.

"That's right." He agreed. "We're getting closer to the heart of Marcus' operation. We are inches away from having all the evidence we need to prove once and for all that Marcus is…"

He trailed off when a bright light came at him. There was the sound of metal scraping and Leo and Calla's expressions turned petrified. They bolted back where they came from, scrambling over one another in an effort to escape. The camera was left, forgotten, on the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Calla and Leo will continue their investigation in The Lab Assistant: Family Secrets


End file.
